von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Britisch-Amerikanischer Krieg
Britisch-Amerikanischer Krieg (1812 - 1815). Krieg gegen Großbrittannien! New-York, den 20sten Juny. Hier ist Nachstehendes angeschlagen: Sonnabends, den 20sten Juny 1812, um 1 Uhr Nachmittags. :Wichtige Nachricht. Krieg gegen Großbrittannien! Aus einem Schreiben aus Washington, vom 17ten Juny. Das Loos ist geworfen; heute hat der Senat der vereinigten Staaten nach 10tägiger Berathschlagung diese Frage mit 19 gegen 13 Stimmen entschieden. Der Krieg ist also unvermeidlich. Es ist bereits eine Bill durchgegangen, nach welcher Schatzkammerscheine in Umlauf kommen sollen. Mithin werden für den Augenblick keine neuen Auflagen statt haben. Meinungen. Diejenigen kennen Amerika nicht, welche das Unglück nicht voraussehen, welches der neue Krieg uns zuzieht. Es sind neue Rekrutirungen nöthig, um unsere Garnison zu verstärken, und neue Linienschiffe und eine beträchtliche Anzahl von Matrosen, um die amerikanischen Häfen zu blokiren. Dieser Krieg wird unsern Manufakturen einen neuen Stoß versetzen. Unsere Einkünfte werden abnehmen, während unsere Ausgaben zunehmen. Allem diesen Unglück wäre von einer weisen und starken Regierung vorgebeugt worden. - - - - - - - - - - Dem englischen Handel können die Amerikaner äusserst gefährlich werden, obgleich ihre Staatsmarine vielleicht kaum 12 Fregatten zählt. Allein die vielen Kauffahrteyschiffe, mit welchen die Amerikaner alle Meere durchschifften, und die wegen des Embargo und der Streitigkeiten mit England meist müssig in den Häfen lagen, lassen sich leicht in zahllose Kaper verwandeln, die, von geübten, wackern und erbitterten Matrosen geführt, jetzt wohl eine weit bedeutendere Rolle spielen mögten, als zur Zeit des amerikanischen Revolutionskrieges. Schon damals erschienen der furchtbare Paul Jones und andere Kaperführer in den europäischen Meeren, und trieben ihr Gewerbe selbst an den Küsten von England. Die Amerikaner haben bey diesem Kriege, wegen der Stockung ihres Handels, fast Nichts zu verlieren, aber Alles zu gewinnen; bey den Engländern verhält es sich umgekehrt. Selbst ihre westindischen nur schwach besetzten Inseln laufen Gefahr; sogar Kanada soll nur mit 10 Bataillonen, die, wie gewöhnlich die englischen, nicht stark sind, besetzt seyn, und auf die Einwohner, größtentheils französische Abkömmlinge oder aus Mißvergnügen eingewanderte Irländer, dürfte eben kein Verlaß seyn. - - - - - - - - - - Wenn England Kanada verliert, so verliert es zugleich die Mittel, sich Marinebedürfnisse, Bauholz, Theer xc. zu verschaffen. Es gebraucht jetzt 300 Schiffe, um Bauholz für seine Flotten nach seinen Häfen zu führen. Sind ihm diese unschätzbaren Vortheile durch die Besetzung Kanada's von den vereinigten Staaten geraubt, so verliert es überdies einen starken Kanal des Absatzes für seine Produkte und Manufakturen. Die Amerikaner müssen also das Schwert nicht eher in die Scheide stecken, als bis ihnen diese nördlichen Provinzen zugehören. Paris, den 25sten August. Das hiesige Journal the Whig und die Charlestonzeitung beschäftigen sich im Voraus, den Angriffsplan gegen die beyden Provinzen von Kanada zu entwerfen. Man schätzt die regelmäßigen Truppen der Engländer in diesen Provinzen auf 15,000 Mann; nimmt man nun auch an, daß alle kanadischen Milizen, 18 bis 20,000 Mann stark, freywillig zur englischen Armee stoßen, und ernstlich zur Vertheidigung des Landes mitwirken, so würde doch diese Macht von 30 bis 35,000 Mann durchaus nicht hinreichend seyn, eine 900 bis 1000 (englische) Meilen lange Gränzlinie zu decken. Zwey amerikanische Korps, jedes von 20,000 Mann, müßten bey Kingston und Montreal über den St. Lorenzstrom gehen, und Oberkanada von Unterkanada trennen, während ein schwächeres Korps über Detroit und Fort Malden eindränge. Diese drey Korps müßten sich sodann vereinigen, und längs des Flusses bis Quebek hinabziehen. Die Einwohner dieser Stadt, des einzigen Punktes, wo die Engländer sich zu behaupten hoffen können, würden vielleicht nicht abgeneigt seyn, sich freywillig zu ergeben, sobald sie das ganze Land von amerikanischen Truppen besetzt wüßten. Aber freylich sieht Jeder ein, daß diese Plane große Thätigkeit erfordern. Uebrigens befinden sich unter den 200,000 Einwohnern von Unterkanada 180,000 Franzosen, die fast kein Wort englisch sprechen, und weder den Charakter noch die Lebensart der Engländer lieben. Von den 100,000 Einwohnern von Oberkanada besteht die Hälfte aus unirten Irländern, die in der geheimen Hoffnung auswanderten, sich ein neues Vaterland zu erschaffen, und die stets mit ihren Unglücksgefährten in den vereinigten Staaten Verbindungen unterhielten. Handeln also unsere Heerführer nur mit einigem Nachdruck, so wird Kanada's Eroberung von Seiten der Einwohner wenig Hindernisse finden. Die Erwerbung wäre für die vereinigten Staaten von größter Wichtigkeit. In Rücksicht auf den Landbau eröffnete sie ein Feld zu weit ausgedehnten Spekulationen, da der Boden von Kanada äusserst fruchtbar, und das Klima dem von New-York ähnlich ist. In militärischer Hinsicht machte Kanada's Einverleibung die vereinigten Staaten von Seiten des Nordens unverwundlich; sie hätten keine Nachbarn mehr als Wilde oder Eismeere. In Rücksicht auf den Handel bieten die großen Seen, die durch mehrere Engen mit einander verbunden, ihre Gewässer durch den schönen Lorenzstrom dem Ocean zuschicken, Gelegenheit zu einer unermeßlichen, zum Theil selbst für die größten Schiffe brauchbaren innern Schifffahrt dar. Paris, den 30sten Oktober. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 292 Donnerstag, den 5/17. December 1812. Aus Washington wird unterm 19ten September im Journal de l'Empire geschrieben: Das hiesige Journal the Whig empfiehlt sehr nachdrücklich eine Expedition gegen Neu-Schottland, vorzüglich gegen Halifax. Die Einnahme oder Zerstörung dieser Stadt würde die Kommunikation zwischen der englischen Seemacht und den englischen Truppen in Kanada unterbrechen. Aber, setzt das nämliche Journal hinzu, unser sicherstes Mittel, dem Feinde Schaden zuzufügen, und ihm zu Eingehung vortheilhafter Bedingungen für die Freyheit unserer Schifffahrt zu nöthigen, bleibt immer strenge Aufsicht gegen die Einfuhr englischer Waaren. Nur durch den äussersten Ruin der englischen Manufakturen können wir uns für die Ausschweifungen und Grausamkeiten rächen, welche die Engländer mit Hülfe ihrer treuen Bundesgenossen, der Wilden, gegen die Gefangenen von Michillimakinak und gegen die Einwohner von Detroit verübt haben." Embargo. In der Hofzeitung erschien folgende "Erklärung. Karlton, den 31sten July. In Gegenwart Sr. Königl. Hoheit im Konseil, wird von heute an von Sr. Königl. Hoheit im Namen und von Seiten Sr. Majestät, und auf Gutachten des geheimen Raths Sr. Majestät, befohlen, daß kein den Unterthanen Sr. Majestät zugehöriges Schiff oder Fahrzeug bis auf neuen Befehl nach keinem von dem Gebiet der vereinigten Staaten von Amerika abhängigen Hafen abgefertigt werden soll. Se. Königl. Hoheit befiehlt auch, ein allgemeines Embargo auf alle den Bürgern der besagten vereinigten Staaten zugehörige Schiffe oder Fahrzeuge, welche sich gegenwärtig in irgend einem Hafen oder Rhede der Staaten Sr. Majestät befinden oder noch einlaufen könnten, so wie auf die an Bord befindlichen Personen und Effekten, zu legen. Ferner wird den Befehlshabern der Schiffe Sr. Majestät und den Kapitänen der Kaper aufgetragen, alle den Bürgern der vereinigten Staaten von Nordamerika zugehörige, oder die Flagge besagter vereinigter Staaten tragende Schiffe und Fahrzeuge anzuhalten, und in großbrittannische Häfen zu führen; mit Ausnahme jedoch derer, die mit englischen Licenzen versehen sind, und denen erlaubt seyn soll, ihre Fahrt nach dem Inhalte dieser Licenzen fortzusetzen. Zugleich wird aber die größte Sorgfalt anbefohlen, daß der Ladung besagter Schiffe kein Schade zugefügt werde. Die sehr ehrenwerthen Lordskommissarien der Schatzkammer Sr. Majestät und die Lordskommissarien der Admiralität werden die nöthigen Befehlen ertheilen, Jeder in dem was ihn betrifft, damit gegenwärtigem Befehle nachgelebt werde. ::(Unterz.) Cheturinde." Zeitungsnachrichten. :1812 Baltimore, den 18ten April. Gestern kam Herr Hull, Gouverneur des Forts Detroit (am Ausfluß des St. Clairsees in den Eriesee), von Washington hier an. Er setzt morgen seine Heimreise weiter fort, und versichert, er hoffe in einem Monate 3000 Mann an den Gränzen von Oberkanada unter seinen Befehlen zu haben. Die ihn begleitenden Personen glauben stark an den Krieg mit England. Sie hatten zu Washington mit Gliedern der föderalistischen Partey gesprochen, welche selbst den Krieg für sehr nahe hielten. Boston, den 18ten May. Die Fregatte der vereinigten Staaten, der Kongreß, ist von ihrem Kreuzzuge auf den Küsten nach der Rhede von Hampton zurückgekommen; sie ist keinem Kriegsschiffe der kriegführenden Mäc~~ begegnet. Wie es heißt, sollen 5000 Mann von unsern Truppen zu Newton in Massachuset aufgestellt werden, und General Dearborn hat Befehl erhalten, bey Albany Truppen zu versammeln. 1200 Freywillige von der Miliz sollen unverzüglich nach Detroit abgehen, wo General Hull 3000 Mann Truppen zu sammeln gedenkt. Das Gerücht geht, die Indianer hätten die Forts Madisson und Harrison angegriffen, sie wären aber mit beträchtlichem Verluste zurückgetrieben worden. London, den 10ten Juny. Heute geht das Gerücht, daß die vereinigten Staaten uns förmlich den Krieg erklärt haben. Wir werden unstreitig bald erfahren, was wir von dieser Nachricht zu halten haben. London, den 19ten Juny. Dem vernehmen nach hat die Regierung der vereinigten Staaten der brittischen Regierung den Krieg erklärt. London, den 10ten July. Aus New-York haben wir vom 6ten Juny unter andern folgende Nachrichten erhalten: "Der Präsident der vereinigten Staaten hat an das Haus der Repräsentanten eine Bothschaft gesandt, wodurch er empfahl, Sr. brittischen Majestät den Krieg zu erklären. Ueber diesen wichtigen Gegenstand ist bey verschlossenen Thüren berathschlagt worden, und das Haus hat sich für den Krieg erklärt." "Unsere Tagesneuigkeit ist, daß der Kongreß das Ausgeben von Kapernbriefen und Repressalien gegen England verordnet hat." Washington, den 19ten Juny. Heute ist der Text der Bothschaft, durch welche der Präsident dem Kongreß die Kriegserklärung gegen England empfiehlt, im Druck erschienen. Es wird darin aufgezählt, was England seit einer Reihe von Jahren gegen die Ehre, Unabhängigkeit und den Vortheil der vereinigten Staaten unternommen; die vielen Kränkungen, die es unserer Flagge angethan, das Pressen unserer Matrosen von unsern eigenen Schiffen und in unsern eigenen Häfen, die Beschränkung unsers Handels und die Weigerung, diesen Beschwerden abzuhelfen. England wolle den amerikanischen Handel zerstören, nicht weil er dem Kriegsrechte Brittanniens zuwider sey, oder dem Feinde Bedürfnisse verschaffe, die es ja selbst ihm liefere, sondern weil es allein Handel und Schifffahrt treiben wolle. Dabey wären die Aufwiegelungen der Wilden fortgesetzt, ein Krieg, der weder Alter noch Geschlecht schone, und sich durch alle, die Menschheit empörende, Züge auszeichne. Dies, heißt es am Ende, ist das Gemälde der Beleidigungen und Unwürdigkeiten, die nun über unser Land gehäuft, dies ist die Krise, die unsere beyspiellose Geduld und Versöhnungsmaßregeln nicht haben verhüten können; unsere Mäßigung brachte keine andere Wirkung hervor, als die Anmaßung des Feindes und seine Angriffe auf unsern Handel zu vermehren. Noch täglich sehen wir unsere auf dem Meere fahrende Landsleute, Opfer der Gewaltthätigkeit auf der allen Völkern gemeinschaftlichen großen Fahrstraße werden, sehen unsere Schiffe, die mit unsern Produkten befrachtet sind, angehalten und durch Prisengerichte verurtheilt, die nicht Organe der Gesetze, sondern Werkzeuge willkührlicher Edikte sind, und die unglückliche Equipage derselben hintergangen, um am Bord der brittischen Schiffe zu dienen. Unter diesen Umständen müssen die vereinigten Staaten zur Gewalt ihre Zuflucht nehmen, und ihre Angelegenheit dem obersten Regierer der Weltbegebenheiten überlassen. Die Akte, welche den Krieg zwischen den vereinigten Staaten und den vereinigten Königreichen England und Irland erklärt, lautet: "Es ist durch den Senat und die Kammer der Repräsentanten der vereinigten Staaten von Amerika, die in einem Kongreß versammelt sind, verordnet, daß zwischen dem Königreich England und seinen Dependenzien, und den vereinigten Staaten und ihrem Gebiet Krieg ist, und hiermit erklärt wird, -- daß der Präsident der vereinigten Staaten autorisirt ist, alle Land- und Seemacht anzuwenden, um gegenwärtige Erklärung in Ausübung zu bringen und bewaffneten Schiffen von Privatpersonen aus den vereinigten Staaten Kaperbriefe in einer Form, wie er's für gut findet, unter dem Siegel der vereinigten Staaten gegen die Schiffe, Waaren und Effekten der Regierung und der Unterthanen des Königreichs England zu geben. Washington, den 18ten Juny 1812. Gutgeheißen. ::(Unterz.) James Madison. Man rechnet die Zahl der amerikanischen, auf englischen Schiffen dienenden, Matrosen auf 15,000. London, den 22sten July. :(Aus dem Morning-Chronicle vom 22sten July.) Gestern traf von Liverpool ein Brief mit der Nachricht von der ersten Feindseligkeiten seit der Kriegserklärung der vereinigten Staaten ein. Nach diesem Briefe ist zwischen der englischen Fregatte the Cambrian und der amerikanischen Fregatte der Präsident ein hartnäckiges Gefecht vorgefallen, dessen Folge war, da der Präsident durch den starken Kaliber seiner Artillerie die Ueberlegenheit hatte, daß er die englische Fregatte als Prise in einen Hafen führte. London, den 10ten August. :(Aus dem Kourier.) Wie es heißt, hat Herr Forster bey der Nachricht von der englischen Kriegserklärung dem amerikanischen Staatssekretär Herrn Monroe officiell erklärt, nur die Nothwendigkeit könne Großbrittannien dahin bringen, offensiv zu verfahren; und die englischen Kommandanten würden in der Hoffnung, daß die zwischen beyden Regierungen streitigen Punkte noch in Güte beygelegt werden könnten, sich aller Feindseligkeiten enthalten, in sofern sie nicht angegriffen würden. Ohne Zweifel ist der Krieg mit Amerika ein großes Unglück für uns, aber seit wann antwortet denn England auf Kriegserklärungen mit solcher Schonung? Wenn wir so weit gehen, gestehen wir dadurch nicht dem Feinde das Geheimniß unsrer Schwäche, und berechtigen wir ihn nicht zu wiederholen, was er ohne das schon thut, daß unsre Lage sich geändert hat, und daß die Zeit ein Schreiben aus Liverpool vom 6ten August eine Neuigkeit, die Herrn Forsters Schonung unnütz macht. Hiernach haben die Feindseligkeiten auf der Gränze von Kanada bereits angefangen, und wegen der Annäherung von 7000 Amerikanern haben alle regulirte Truppen Befehl erhalten, vorzurücken. Die Amerikaner waren beschäftigt, auf allen Punkten der Küste Oefen zum Glühendmachen der Kugeln zu bauen. London, den 21sten August. Gestern ist Herr Foster mit dem übrigen Personale der brittischen Gesandtschaft hier eingetroffen. Da er vor seiner Abreise aus Amerika schon den Widerruf der Kabinetsordres wußte, so scheint er nicht der Meinung gewesen zu seyn, daß dadurch die kriegerische Stimmung in den vereinigten Staaten verändert werden dürfte. Wirklich haben die Amerikaner auch schon den Anfang mit Feindseligkeiten gemacht, und mehrere unserer Schiffe genommen, welches daher von uns auch schon erwiedert worden ist. Besonders soll die Bay von Neufundland von amerikanischen Kapern wimmeln, weil von dort eben eine Konvoy, unter Bedeckung eines Kriegsschiffs, abgehen wollte. Die traurigen Folgen dieses Krieges empfindet man schon überall. Hier ist das Omnium von 4½ auf 4 gefallen, und in unserm Westindien, welches fast alle seine Lebensmittel aus Amerika erhielt, fürchtet man Hungersnoth, wenn diese Zufuhr wegbleibt. In Baltimore nahm der Pöbel verschiedenen mit Mehl beladenen Schiffen die Steuer, weil er glaubte, daß die Ladung nach Westindien bestimmt wäre. London, den 25sten August. Ein Schreiben aus Rom (in den vereinigten Staaten) vom 2ten dieses, welches man zu Baltimore erhalten, meldet, daß die Feindseligkeiten ihren Anfang genommen haben, indem die amerikanischen Truppen Carleton weggenommen und die Engländer 2 Kauffahrteyschiffe gekapert haben, die nach Oswago gehörten. Briefe aus St. Simon und St. Marie melden, daß vor St. Augustin einige Scharmützel vorgefallen und daß man von beyden Seiten einige Menschen eingebüßt hat. New-York, den 7ten August. Herr Barclai, welcher die Nachricht von dem Widerruf der englischen Kabinetsordres überbringt, ist zwar in diesen Tagen zu Washington eingetroffen, allein die Feindseligkeiten haben bereits auch zu Lande den Anfang genommen. Der General Hull nämlich, der ein Korps bey Detroige sammelt, rückte am 11ten in Oberkanada ein, und schickte am 15ten 300 Mann gegen Malden zu. Es kam bey dieser Gelegenheit zu einem Gefecht mit etwa 200 Engländern und Indiern, welche zehn bis zwölf Verwundete hatten, welche sie aber zurücknahmen. Auch die Amerikaner kehrten auf ihr Gebiet zurück, rückten aber am 16ten aufs Neue vor, wo von Neuem Feindseligkeiten statt hatten. Bey Malden hatten die Engländer 250 Mann reguläre Truppen, 700 Milizen und 400 Indier. So viel man erfährt, werden die Kanadier nur mit Gewalt zum Dienste gegen uns gezwungen. Alle Engländer, die in den vereinigten Staaten leben, müssen sich melden. London, den 25sten August. Nachdem der Krieg bereits ausgebrochen war, hatte der englische Befehlshaber zu Halifax annoch, den Befehlen seiner Regierung gemäß, die vor einigen Jahren durch das englische Schiff der Leopard von der amerikanischen Fregatte the Chesapeak mit Gewalt weggenommenen Matrosen auf einem Parlamentär nach Boston geschickt, wo sie am 11ten July von einem Officier der Fregatte Chesapeak übernommen wurden. "Diese Genugthuung (sagt ein amerikanisches Blatt) kommt zu spät; auch verdanken wir sie vermuthlich nur der drohenden Stellung unsrer Regierung, und unserm festen Entschlusse, unsrer Flagge Achtung zu verschaffen." Paris, den 25sten August. Man versichert, der General Hull sey an der Spitze der Freywilligen aus dem Staate Ohio zu Detroit angekommen, wo er zu dem Regimente des Obersten Boyd stoßen, und vermuthlich in Oberkanada einrücken wird, um das Fort Malden, als den Sammelplatz der wilden Stämme, welche die Engländer gegen uns aufzureizen suchen, anzugreifen. New-York, den 12ten September. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 269 Freytag, den 8. /20. November 1812. Das Gerücht geht allgemein, daß Herr Monroe zum Obergeneral der Armee in den vereinigten Staaten ernannt werden, und daß ihn Herr Jefferson in der Administration ersetzen wird. Aus Kleveland wird vom Major Pease an Generalmajor Wadsworth unterm 22sten August gemeldet: die westlichen Forts sind in der Gewalt der Engländer. Gestern stand der Feind, glaubwürdigen Nachrichten zu Folge, bey Huron. Wir erwarten, daß er Kleveland angreifen werde. Die Einwohner wollten Gegenwehr leisten. Es sind aus den benachbarten Städten Truppen in Anmarsch zu unserer Vertheidigung xc. Am 4ten September wurde im Hauptquartier Leviston folgende Generalordre erlassen: :"Der Generalmajor Reusselaer macht den Truppen unter seinem Befehle bekannt, daß der bedingliche Waffenstillstand zwischen dem General Dearborn und dem Oberst Baynes, Generaladjutant der englischen Armee, den 8ten September um Mittag abgelaufen seyn wird." London, den 25sten September. Nach Berichten aus New-York vom 17ten August soll an der Gränze von Kanada ein Waffenstillstand geschlossen seyn, auf so lange Zeit, als beyde Regierungen brauchen, um sich über den Widerruf der Kabinetsordres und die streitigen Punkte verständigen zu können. Man weiß aber nicht, ob dieser vom General Dearborn geschlossene Stillstand in Washington bestätigt worden ist. London, den 10ten Oktober. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 259. Montag, den 28. Oktober/9. November 1812. Die Hoffnung, daß der Waffenstillstand in Amerika zum Frieden führen würde, ist verschwunden. Der Präsident hat den Stillstand nicht genehmigt, und aus einer aus dem Hauptquartier zu Montreal am 31sten August erlassenen Generalordre unsers Gouverneurs von Kanada erhellt, daß der amerikanische General Dearborn den Wideranfang der Feindseligkeiten nach 4 Tagen angekündigt habe. Bereits unter dem 14ten August hatte General Prevost aus Montreal einberichtet, daß sich der amerikanische Hafen Michilimackinac, an der Gränze von Kanada, den königl. Truppen ergeben habe. Auch die Besatzung von 2 Schiffen ist bey dieser Gelegenheit in unsere Hände gefallen. Für die Sicherheit von Oberkanada ist diese Eroberung nicht unbedeutend. London, den 18ten Oktober. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 267 Mittewoch, den 6. /18. November 1812. Da eine Kabinetsordre des Prinzen Regenten angezeigt hat, daß Kaperbriefe gegen die Amerikaner ausgegeben werden sollen, so schließt man aus dieser Maßregel, daß die Regierung eine Antwort des Präsidenten der vereinigten Staaten auf die Note erhalten, wodurch man ihr den Widerruf der Kabinetsordres anzeigte, und daß die Vorschläge des Präsidenten nicht von der Art gewesen, eine Versöhnungseröffnung herbeyzuführen. London, den 19ten Oktober. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 272 Dienstag, den 12. /24. November 1812. Dem Parlament werden bey seiner Eröffnung zahllose Petitionen übergeben werden, um Frieden zu verlangen. In den amerikanischen Konseils kann man keine günstige Veränderung vor der Zusammenberufung des Kongresses erwarten, die auf den 2ten November bestimmt ist. London, den 22sten Oktober. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 273 Mittewoch, den 13. /25. November 1812. Wir haben die Liste der durch die Amerikaner genommenen Schiffe erhalten. Ihre Zahl beläuft sich bereits auf 145. Unter denselben befindet sich der Ocean, der auf 40,000 Dollars, und der Falmouth, der auf 200,000 Dollars geschätzt wird. Die Anzahl der amerikanischen von den Engländern genommenen Schiffe beläuft sich auf 120. Unter den Prisen, die der Feind gemacht, befinden sich 2 Schooner, die Depeschen am Bord hatten. Paris, den 30sten Oktober. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 292 Donnerstag, den 5/17. December 1812. Im Journal de l'Empire liest man folgende Artikel aus amerikanischen Häfen: Boston, den 7ten September. In den Staaten Ohio und Pensylvanien eilt seit General Hulls Niederlage Jedermann zu den Waffen; alle Einwohner der westlichen Staaten sind bereit, ihr Blut fürs Vaterland zu vergießen. Das 6te und das 15te Regiment sind unter Anführung des Generals Bloomfield aus ihrem Lager bey Greenbusch nach Pittsburg aufgebrochen, wo künftig das Hauptquartier seyn wird. Der Gouverneur Harrison und der Oberst J. P. Boyd sind zu Brigadegeneralen in der Armee der vereinigten Staaten ernannt. Der Gouverneur von Kentucky hat eine Verstärkung von 3400 Mann unter General Payne geschickt. London, den 9ten November. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 283 Montag, den 25. November/7. December 1812. Ein aus Quebeck angekommener Privatmann giebt uns folgende Nachrichten von unserer Armee in dortiger Gegend: Die Macht des Generals Prevost bestand aus 7000 Mann, wovon 3000 Mann reguläre Truppen, 3840 Milizen und 160 Indianer. Etwa 80 Indiander von dem Stamme von St. Regio hatten ihre Dienste angeboten, unter Bedingung, Rang und Sold in der Armee zu erhalten; da dieses Verlangen nicht bewilligt wurde, gingen sie sogleich zu den Amerikanern. Die Macht des amerikanischen Generals Dearborn wurde auf 18,000 Mann geschätzt: dazu waren 3 bis 4000 Mann unter General Bloomfield auf dem Marsche, um sich mit ihm zu verbinden. Die Amerikaner hatten auch 1500 Mann zu Oldenburg, 160 Meilen oberwärts dem Fort St. John. Der General Prevost war südlich von Mont-Real bey St. John gelagert. London, den 10ten November. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 285 Mittewoch, den 27. November/9. December 1812. Ein aus New-York zu Montreal angekommener Engländer meldet, er habe 3 Tage zu Plattsburg zugebracht, wo das Hauptquartier der amerikanischen Armee ist. Nach dem, was er gesehen, bestände dieselbe in 8 bis 10,000 Mann unter den Generalen Blomsfield, Morcar und Petit. Dieses Korps besteht aus 3 bis 4000 Mann regultirer Truppen, einer gleichen Anzahl Milizen, und einigen Volontärs aus den südlichen Staaten. Die Miliz war fast alle aus dem Staate New-York. Wollen die Amerikaner einen Angriff machen, so müssen sie schnell in ihren Bewegungen seyn, denn die Kälte beginnt, und sie sind für einen Winterfeldzug in diesem Lande weder gut genug gekleidet, noch gut gerüstet. Wir machen alle Anstalten, die in unserer Gewalt stehen, um diesen Angriff zurück zu drängen, und die Kanadier zeigen keine üblen Gesinnungen. Der General Prevost hat sein Hauptquartier zwischen Chambrey und Chateau-Gasy aufgestellt; diese Linie wird von 4 Linienregimentern und 2000 Milizsoldaten, welche voriges Frühjahr ausgehoben worden waren, vertheidigt; einige dieser Milizen sind den Linientruppen einverleibt. London, den 30sten Oktober. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 296 Dienstag, den 10. December 1812. Ein Schreiben aus Halifax vom 8ten Oktober, im Statesman, enthält folgende Betrachtungen: "Der Verlust der Guerriere ist ein unglücklicher Vorfall, denn er flößt den Anmerikanern Muth und Vertrauen ein, sich mit uns zu schlagen. Uebrigens sind Kapitän Dacres, seine Officiere und Equipage, nach dem Ausspruche des Kriegsgerichts, schuldlos; sie mußten ihre Flagge streichen, weil sie ihre Masten verloren hatten. Aber jeder gute Engländer wird mit Unwillen vernehmen, daß beynahe die ganze Schiffsmannschaft der Konstitution aus Engländer bestand; 17 ihrer Konstabler hatten sich früher auf unsern Schiffen bey verschiedenen Gelegenheiten ausgezeichnet. Ueberhaupt beginnt der Krieg mit den Amerikanern unter ungünstigen Auspicien. Ausser der Guerriere haben sie den Alerte, die Goelette Laura und den Whiting genommen. Die Fregatte Southampton und eine Sloop sind in einem Windstoß untergegangen. Die Fregatte Barbadoes ist bey Table-Island, und die Kriegssloop Aeolus bey Kap-Sable gestrandet. Die Goelette Chub sank am Eingang unsers Hafens. Auch heißt es, die Fregatte Orpheus sey mit zwey reich beladenen Prisen untergegangen, deren eine von Lima, die andere von Kalkutta kam. Frägt Sie Jemand um Neuigkeiten über den Krieg in Amerika, so sagen Sie ihm, wir wären betrogen worden; nur die Abtretung beyder Kanada's könne Madisson befriedigen, und wenn er sich stelle, andern Vergleichsvorschlägen Gehör zu geben, so thue er es nur, um Zeit zu gewinnen, um seine Armee zu rekrutiren, und dem Kongreß Frist zu Aufbringung von Geld zu verschaffen; wir hätten keinen einzigen Freund in den vereinigten Staaten, selbst unter den Gegnern des Krieges; der Plan, die Union aufzulösen, sey lächerlich; Madisson werde gewiß wieder erwählt; in Kanada schweiften gefährliche Emissärs herum, und unterstützten Dearborns Operationen. Dieses ist die wahre Lage der Sache. Indessen hat auch General Prevost eine ansehnliche Macht, womit er den Ungewitter Trotz zu bieten hofft; er will nach dem Champlainsee marschiren, und wo möglich die feindliche Magazine zu Plattsburg überfallen xc." Paris, den 17ten November. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 297 Mittewoch, den 11. December 1812. Das hiesige Amtsblatt bringt zahlreiche Auszüge aus amerikanischen Zeitungen, von welchen wir einige der wichtigern Artikel ausheben: Nordarmee, den 10ten September. Man hat den von den Engländern dem General Dearborn angetragenen Waffenstillstand für aufgehoben erklärt. Wir haben auf dem Champlainsee 5 Korvetten und 2 Kanonierböte. Die Engländer besitzen einige Kanonierböte zu St. John, und beschäftigen sich mit Befestigung der Insel aux Noix. Die vereinigten Staaten haben theils zu Albany und Skenektady, theils auf den Seen gegen 200 Böte bauen lassen; sie halten 37 Fuß Länge und 8 Fuß Breite; jedes trägt 40 Mann mit ihrem Gepäck. Zwey Regimenter von der Linienarmee, das 6te und das 15te, unter den Obersten Simonds und Pike, und ein Regiment zu Pferde, unter dem Kapitän Macintosh, sind durch Albany gegen Kanada gezogen. Die Nordarmee unter General Dearborn, die bey Greenbush gelagert war, hat Marschordre erhalten, und man macht Anstalten zum Aufbruche gegen Montreal. Das 6te, 13te und 15te Regiment gehen nach Whitehall, nahe beym Anfang des Champlainsee's, und sollen sich hier nach Plattsburg, 60 Meilen von Montreal, einschiffen, wo sich die Truppen der Nordarmee dem Vernehmen nach zum Einfalle in Kanada versammeln sollen. Die Milizen des Staats Vermont sollen sich gleichfalls nach Plattsburg begeben. Der Brigadegeneral Bloomfield wird die Avantgarde dieser Expedition kommandiren. General Dearborn hat den Waffenstillstand für aufgehoben erklärt, inzwischen erhielt er nachher von der Regierung eine neue Staffette, welche Washington verlassen hatte, nachdem der Präsident schon von dem Unglück des Generals Hull benachrichtigt war. Aus dem Staate von Ohio und dem von Kentucky sind über 6000 Mann Truppen unter Anführung des Generals Harrison aufgebrochen, in der Absicht, das Fort Detroit wiederzunehmen, und den Theil von Ober-Kanada, dessen sich General Hulls Korps bemächtigen sollte, zu erobern. Auch sollen sie die Wilden, die sich zu den Engländern geschlagen haben, vertreiben. Zur Ehre des Nationalgeistes zeigen jetzt alle Parteyen, Föderalisten wie Antiföderalisten, nur Eine Stimmung. Der Krieg ist einmal angefangen; man kann den Frieden wünschen; aber man muß ihn ehrenvoll und dauerhaft wünschen. Jedermann ist entschlossen, unsere jetzige drohende Stellung beyzubehalten, bis Amerika die vollkommenste Genugthuung für seine gerechten Beschwerden erhalten hat, und bis ihm mit den kriegsführenden Mächten nichts mehr auszumachen übrig ist. Amerika wird der Welt ein Beyspiel von Standhaftigkeit in Behauptung gerechter Forderungen geben. London, den 2ten Oktober. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 305. Freytag, den 20. December 1812. Der Generallieutenant Sir Georg Prevost hat einen Bericht aus Montreal vom 17ten August hier eingesandt, zufolge welchem die englischen Truppen bereits am 12ten July in Oberkanada eingerückt sind. Die dortigen Truppen, welche sich nicht stark genug zur Gegenwehr fühlten, zogen sich bey Annäherung der Engländer nach der Festung Amgerstburg, 12 Meilen von dort, zurück. London, den 23sten November. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 307. Montag, den 23. December 1812. General Prevost meldet, daß am 13ten Oktober eine zweyte Expedition der Amerikaner gegen Kanada zurückgeschlagen, und ein General (nach amerikanischen Berichten Wadsworth) 900 Mann, eine Kanone und eine Fahne in unsre Hände gefallen sind. Von unserer Seite ist General Brock und sein Adjutant, der Oberlieutenant Macdonald, noch vor dem Anfange der Affäre, die bey Queenstown statt fand, getödtet worden. London, den 30sten November. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 309. Mittewoch, den 25. December 1812. Das Unternehmen auf Queenstown wagten die Amerikaner bey Nachtzeit, bemächtigten sich auf der Stadt und tödteten den General Brock. Als aber ein Detaschement mit einigen Kanonen zur Verstärkung herbey kam, mußten sie die Stadt wieder räumen, und zogen sich nach einem Berge, den sie aber nach einem zehnstündigen harten Kampfe verließen, und 2 Kanonen, den General Wadswoth und 800 Mann im Stich ließen. Viele ertranken, auch wurden einige Boote in Grund geschossen. Die Indianer waren an unsrer Seite sehr thätig. Der Oberst Scott von der amerikanischen Artillerie, der in ihre Hände gerathen war, ward noch von unsern Leuten bemerkt und, als er ein weisses Schnupftuch aufsteckte, gerettet. Quellen. Literatur. *Geschichte des Amerikanischen Kriegs von 1812, vom Anfang bis zum endlichen Schluß desselben, an dem glorreichen Achten Januar, 1815, von Neu-Orleans. Reading, gedruckt und zu haben bey Johann Ritter und Comp. Herausgegeben und ebenfalls zu haben bey William M'Carty Philadelphia. 1817. Kategorie:Kriege Krieg Krieg Krieg *